unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
Negima Magister Magi
Cast Ash - NegimaLover Misty - MablePinkyPieStyle Brock - MablePinkyPieStyle Negi - NegimaLover Asuna - MablePinkyPieStyle (owns a Totodile) Konoka - MablePinkyPieStyle (owns a Happiny) Setsuna - NegimaLover Nodoka - NegimaLover (owns a Kirlia) Yue - NegimaLover (owns a Hoothoot) Haruna - Fei Ku - MablePinkyPieStyle (owns a Tyrogue) Sayo - NegimaLover Kazumi - Chisame - Chamo - NegimaLover Kaede - Team Rocket Episode 1 - Negima Trainers?!? Ash: Look there, there's someone, Let's go! Pikachu: Pika! They rush over to see some girls and a 10 year old boy Negi: Girls, calm down. Nodoka: *points to the three trainers* Professor Negi, over there Konoka: Negi, there! What are they? Ash: Hi, i'm ash! What's wrong? Konoka: *pokes the Pokemon eggs* Whoa, what are they? Is it Easter already? Fei Ku: WHOA! Ash: They are Pokemon eggs! Nodoka: Pokemon? Yue: Eggs? Sayo: What are they? All of the Eggs start to glow a bright light! Nodoka: Kya! What's going on? Negi: I've never seen this before? Ash: They're all hatching! Nodoka's egg hatches into a Ralts, and nodoka is holding the ralts Ralts: ralts ralts? Nodoka: *referring to ralts* She's really cute! Konoka: Aww, it's cute! Fei Ku: 'Interesting... ''Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings. '' ''Asuna's Egg hatches and forms into a Totodile '''Totodile: Toto duu Asuna: 'What... is that? It's cute, but what is that? '''Fei Ku: ':OOOO I want! 'Ash: '''Here, ask the Pokedex? ''Shows Totodile's pokedex entry Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Totodile has a habit of using its highly developed jaws to chomp on anything in sight, so Trainers beware. '' ''Konoka's egg is the next to glow '''Setsuna: Miss Konoka, the egg? Fei Ku's egg glows also Sayo: 'and Fei Ku's too! '''Konoka: '''Oh this thing? What's happening? I hope I get a cute one! ^-^ '''Fei Ku: '''Are there frog ones? :D ''Konoka's egg hatches into a Happiny '''Happiny: Happ! Fei Ku's egg hatches into a Tyrogue Tyrogue: 'Ty? ''Tyrogue, the Scuffle Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan & Hitmontop. It has a small but very energetic body. '' '''Kei Fu: '''Ooohhhh! Cool! *pokes it* '''Konoka: '''D'aww, it's almost as cute as Negi-kun! Almost! ''Happiny blushes with joy Happiny, the Playhouse Pokémon. It loves round white things. It carries a round stone in its pouch that looks like an Egg, and gives it to people that it likes. If an Oval Stone is used, Happiny can evolve into Chansey. All the rest of the eggs are glowing Yue's egg hatches into a Hoothoot '''Hoothoot: Hoo hoo! Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon. Hoothoot stands on one leg, but uses both its powerful eyes to see clearly even through the darkest night. Konoka: What happened to it? It's still cute, but what happened? Asuna: It obviously evolved! Ash: Technically they hatched! That afternoon, TR show up and snatch Pikachu Negi: Who are you? Nodoka: Show yourself! 5 minutes later, '' '''Jessie:' Bite attack, Seviper! James: Use Vine Whip, Carnivine! Carnivine & Seviper attack together at all the heroes, but Ralts steps in front of them, with an angry look at Team Rocket Ralts: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALTS!!! *starts to glow* Nodoka: What's happening? Negi: Everyone look at Ralts! Konoka: Setsuna: *gasp in amazement* What's going on with Ralts? Sayo: What's with that glow? Ralts starts to change its appearance, the hair grows longer Yue: Nodoka, I think Ralts is evolving!! Nodoka: 'Evolving!? ''the bottom of Ralts becomes a tutu, two horns grow on its head, the glow fades and Kirlia stood Ralts's place '''Kirlia: '''KIRLIA!! '''Nodoka: It..it..It evolved? Ash checks the pokedex and scans on kirlia Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon and the evolved form of Ralts. Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its Psychic powers, and when this occurs reality becomes warped, and future events can be seen. It can also able to sense the feelings of its Trainer, and when it becomes happy, it will start to dance. '' ''Nodoka looks at the pokedex Nodoka: Looks like Kirlia has learned some new moves Konoka: It's mine going to evolve? Setsuna: Only if it has the Oval Stone, she will evolve, Miss Konoka Yue: Allow us to help! Nodoka: Okay! Kirlia, Thunderbolt! Kirlia launches thunderbolt which hits seviper and carnivine hard Yue: Hoothoot, use Aerial Ace! Setsuna: Use Night Slash, Pawniard!